Forget-me-not
by Groumph
Summary: Lily a grandi avec des fleurs. Elle connaît leur langage et quand elle commence en recevoir anonymement, elle tombe sous le charme de cet admirateur secret. Mais ça, c'était avant le dernier voyage du Poudlard Express.
1. Forget-me-not

**Bonjour ! Je vous présente Forget-me-not ( qui veut littéralement dire myosotis en anglais :)), c'est une histoire qui se découpe en plusieurs parties et j'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre tout les dimanches. En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, et bien-sûr tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ! Et aussi un peu au groupe Queen !**

Lily Evans avait, depuis toujours, grandi avec des fleurs. Ce qui était logique puisque sa mère, Violet, travaillait comme fleuriste. Lily avait donc passé des journées entières dans la boutique de sa mère, Neverland, à apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ces merveilles de la nature pendant que sa mère lui racontait les incroyables histoires de Peter Pan et du Capitaine Crochet aux yeux myosotis, qui devenaient donc inoubliables, le personnage de roman préféré de celle-ci. D'ailleurs elle disait souvent que c'était grâce aux yeux de ce même capitaine que son amour des fleurs était né. Quoiqu'il en soit, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, Lily passait beaucoup de temps là-bas. Tellement de temps qu'elle connaissait par cœur la signification de la plupart des fleurs. Par exemple l'aigremoine représentait la gratitude, la jonquille, l'estime et la courtoisie et le mimosa, la sensibilité. Alors la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrit anonymement des fleurs, elle comprit que cette personne connaissait aussi le langage des fleurs et des plantes. C'était en deuxième année et James Potter venait de comparer la couleur de ses yeux à celles d'un crapaud frais du matin. Honnêtement, Lily n'en avait rien à faire. Potter n'était qu'un idiot congénital qui ne méritait aucune attention. Mais lorsque le lendemain matin, sa chouette, Élixir, lui apporta un bouquet de tulipes diaprées, elle rougit de plaisir. En quatrième année, le phénomène se répéta. La jeune fille avait réussi, à seulement quinze ans, à réaliser une potion de Felix Felicis parfaite, qui étais une des plus difficiles à produire. Elle trouva une branche de sycomore glissé dans son sac et se sentit tout à coup plus légère. Quelqu'un ici parlait son langage et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. En cinquième année, lorsque Severus avait mis fin à leur amitié de toujours, Lily reçu une gerbe de soucis et de pétunias. Son botaniste lui disait qu'il avait du chagrin pour elle mais qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer. Toute au long de sa sixième année elle reçut mensuellement un bouquet d'agapanthe, de chrysanthèmes rouges, de freesia, de lilas commun et de réséda. La jeune fille commençait à apprécier fortement son admirateur secret. Lors de sa septième et dernière année, Lily reçu quasiment quotidiennement un myrte. Son botaniste était fou d'elle et elle eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva pas son identité. Jusqu'au dernier voyage à bord du Poudlard express. Lily Evans regardait fixement l'endroit où avait disparu James Potter quelques minutes plutôt. Il lui avait déposé un baiser sur le coin de la lèvre, un baiser ambigus, lui avait murmuré à l'oreille un "Ne m'oublie pas !" furtif, lui avait glissé un myosotis dans la main et avait joué la fille de l'air. Depuis la jeune femme fixait le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle avec étonnement. Ce rapide contact avait éveillé en elle un panel de sensations toutes les plus improbables les unes que les autres. Un arc électrique l'avait traversé, partant du point de contact jusqu'à des pieds, en passant par son cœur. Cherchant sa respiration, la sorcière essaya de reprendre ses esprits et d'analyser la situation. James Potter, ou le plus grand connard arrogant que la Terre n'est jamais porté, se révélait être son botaniste ! Depuis le début de la septième année il était enfin devenu décent et ils étaient devenus des amis que l'on pouvait qualifier de proches. Elle avait été persuadée qu'à la fin de leur études elle aurait moins, voir plus du tout, envie de le voir. Mais là c'était le contraire. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'avoir près d'elle, de le serrer dans ses bras et de rester blottie contre lui à jamais. James Potter était parvenu à la rendre accros grâce à une maîtrise parfaite du langage des fleurs. En y repensant, Lily pouvait dire que, peut-être, éventuellement, elle avait été attirée par lui cette année.

Merlin, que la vie est compliqué, pensa la sorcière... James Potter était son admirateur secret !

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve cet idiot de Potter qui l'avait laissé là comme une vielle fiente de hibou malade. Et avant cela il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de débusquer ce même idiot. Idiot qui devait faire la tournée des bars avec ces trois inséparables et tout aussi idiots meilleurs amis afin de fêter la fin de leurs études. Le bar le plus branché du moment, du côté sorcier mais situé à Victoria du côté moldu, était le Burning Phœnix célèbre pour ses soirées arrosées où la plupart des clients finissaient K.O. après leur deuxième shot de Whiskey Pur Feu. Whiskey Pur Feu qui, ne venait pas vraiment de la fabrique officielle. Se concentrant, Lily réussi brillamment son transplanage et atterri miraculeusement sur ses pieds, la nausée ne parvenant pas à la déséquilibrée. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se prépara à entrer dans le bar d'où sortaient les notes d'un tube moldu. La variété sorcière se résumait en tout et pour tout à Célestina Moldubec ce qui avait poussé les sorciers à se tourner vers la chanson moldu. En l'occurrence Killer Queen pour ce bar. Lily ne put s'empêcher de fredonner "She's a killer Queen, gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with laserbeam, guaranteed to blow your mind – anytime…". Enfin la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et fut immédiatement assaillie par l'odeur âcre du tabac froid et par celle acide de la sueur. Fronçant le nez, elle essaya de repérer les quatre énergumènes qu'elle était venus trouver. Derrière les troupeaux de sorciers qui s'agglutinaient sur ce qui semblait être la piste de danse, Evans aperçu les Maraudeurs au grand complet riant au éclat. Elle arriva enfin à leur hauteur et fit un signe de tête à Remus qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Lily la Tigresse, la terreur de Poudlard ! Que fais-tu ici, hurla un Sirius Black déjà bien imbibé ? Viens prendre un verre ! Miss Perfection-en-chef Evans veut s'amuser ! Faut fêter ça !

Lily se vis tiré jusqu'à leur table où les bouteilles semblaient déjà bien entamées. Peter lui servit un grand verre de Whiskey à la jeune rousse et se retourna vers l'attraction principale de la soirée, le grandiloquent Sirius Black.

\- Bien, repris Black ! On en était où Lunard ? Ahhh oui ! Je devais poser une question à Cornedrue ! Alors mon petit Corny, si tu devais te faire tatouer, le motif se serait quoi ?

Lily vit James déglutir et attendis sa réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Un vif d'or, proposa Peter?

\- Non plutôt un cerf, répliqua Remus. Sirius s'impatientant de plus en plus (et s'imbibant de plus en plus) hurla :

\- Bon Jamesie, tu vas nous le dire !

\- Un brin de muguet, murmura James.

\- Du muguet ! Lily of the valley ! Doux Merlin, Corny, tu deviens un vieux romantique...tout ça c'est ta faute Evans ! Tu sais qu'il est fou de toi depuis la deuxième année, susurra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence...

Lily n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tous ce désastre et ne préférait pas commencer. Elle choisit d'avaler son verre de Whiskey cul-sec. Morgane ! Cette boisson était définitivement très forte !

James lui lança un regard désolé et replongea dans son verre de Whiskey. Sirius aboya de rire et profita de la gêne générale pour resservir un verre à Evans qui commençait déjà à voir double.

\- Sirius, Peter ! Allons chercher une autre bouteille, proposa Remus.

\- Pas de bêtises, les tourtereaux ! Tonton Sirius vous surveille !

Lily, rouge de honte, avala de nouveau le contenu de son verre.

\- Lily, commença James, je suis désolé pour... tout ça à vrai dire.

\- James... Je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser du comportement de Black. Mais en même temps je dois dire que je suis flattée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un veut se faire tatouer une fleur qui fait écho à mon nom et qui représente le retour du bonheur...

James regardait à présent Lily comme si elle venait de lui sortir une magnifique théorie sur l'existence de goules capables d'activités intellectuelles intenses. Comprenant qu'elle lui avait réellement parlé et que sa tirade n'avait pas été que pensé, la jeune femme prit une jolie teinte écrevisses du plus belle effet.

\- Qui veut un autre verre, hurla un Sirius toujours aussi éméché mais de plus en plus volubile.

Sa question restant sans réponse, il remplit à ras bord les cinq verres et s'assit à côté de Remus.

\- Alors, les tourtereaux, commença-t-il avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son meilleur ami et de s'arrêter sans finir sa phrase.

Lily se sentait de plus en plus légère, sûrement grâce au Whiskey maison de Quintus, qui diffusait une agréable chaleur dans ses vaisseaux sanguins.

\- Allez, dis-nous tout, Bambi, lui dit Sirius ! Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Black, pourquoi tu m'appelles Bambi, répliqua-t-elle ?

\- Parce que ton Patronus est une biche, Evans, on l'as vu en Enchantement cette année !

Ne préférant pas l'interroger sur sa connaissance apparemment plutôt complète de l'histoire de Bambi, Lily répondit :

\- À vrai dire, je suis venu parler à James.

\- Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi Miss Perfection-en-chef Evans, demanda Black, qui n'était pas prêt de redevenir sobre avant, au moins, la fin de la semaine ?

Avec un sourire mielleux Evans lui répondit :

\- Black ? Occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires avant que mon talent très certain en potions soit fatal, par exemple, à tes si chers cheveux et donc par extension à ta dignité. Sauf si bien sûr tu préfères que je m'attaque à une partie plus sensible de ton anatomie, mais ça c'est à toi de voir…

\- Tout doux, Bambi ! Je tiens à mes cheveux et à mes parties, disons sensibles…

\- Bien, les interrompit James. Si on sortait, Lily ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de la trainer à l'extérieur du bar. Il commença à marcher dans les rues de moins en moins animées et la jeune fille le suivit tant bien que mal en essayant de calquer son pas sur celui de James.

\- James, attends ! Qu'est que tu fais ? On devait parler. Je suis venu pour te parler !

Potter s'arrêta et se tourna vers Lily qui s'était immobilisée en plein milieu du trottoir.

\- Je t'écoute, Evans, soupira-t-il…

\- Les fleurs c'était toi ?

\- Tu deviens un fin limier, Evans…

\- James… Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais justifié… ou envoyé un mot avec les fleurs… ou … je ne sais pas moi !

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois je me rappelais d'une certaine conversation qu'on a eue il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Tu m'avais dit que tu préférerais sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec moi… Mais bon, tu me connais je suis assez persévérant. Et j'ai continué à t'envoyer des fleurs. Plus souvent qu'avant. Et ce soir j'ai apparemment fait une erreur de parcours. Je n'aurais pas dû t'importuner.

\- James, murmura-t-elle…

\- Aller, à la revoyure, Evans, lui dit-il avant de transplanner !

\- James Potter, hurla-t-elle ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan deux fois en une journée ! Salaud, grogna-t-elle.

Lily décida de rentrer à pied dans son petit appartement, côté moldu, qu'elle avait habillement agrandi grâce à un charme d'extension indétectable. Elle avait une inexplicable envie de pleurer de rage. Mais, Merlin, il était aveugle ou quoi ? Elle allait lui dire que s'il en avait toujours envie, elle accepterait de sortir avec lui. Mais il était parti trop tôt… Encore une fois…

Elle eue soudain une idée qu'elle qualifia de brillante. Qui le connaissait le mieux ? Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, bien sûr ! C'était décider elle irait les voir. Et le plus tôt possible…

 **Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse et je reviens avec la suite la semaine prochaine. Bye bye ! Groumph**


	2. White Orchid

**Bonjour ! Me voilà avec la suite de Forget-me-not ! Comme vous vous en douter, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et un peu à Shonda Rhimes, je dois l'avouer.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Lily se réveilla avec la ferme conviction d'aller trouver les deux joyeux lurons d'hier soir, qui ce matin ne devaient pas être si joyeux que ça… L'oncle de Sirius lui avait légué un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse. Il était de taille moyenne mais suffisant pour que Lupin et Black y habite. Compte tenu de sa position délicate, Lupin avait été jeté de toutes les résidences qu'il avait eu le grand malheur de visiter. Black lui avait donc proposé de devenir son colocataire. Lily plaignait sincèrement Remus qui devait supporter Sirius et ses blagues d'un goût douteux à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. L'appartement était placé à côté de la boutique Zonko, qui devrait bientôt refaire l'intégralité de ses stocks d'après la jeune sorcière.

Evans frappa trois fois avant qu'un Sirius, en boxer, à moitié endormi ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Evans, pourquoi t'es là ? Il doit être huit heures… faut vraiment que…

La jeune fille le poussa et rentra prestement dans l'appartement :

\- Déjà, Black, si tu avais pris la peine de regarder l'heure, tu saurais qu'il est bientôt midi. Et je suis là parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Le genre d'aide que seul toi et Remus peuvent me donner. Voilà… comment dire… Merlin, c'est gênant !

\- Lily-Jolie bien que tu sois très attirante, je ne dis pas le contraire, faire un plan à trois avec Lunard ne m'enchante pas plus que ça… et puis il y a Marlène, tu sais la fille avec qui je sors… Bon on rompt tous les deux jours, mais quand même c'est une de tes amies !

\- Sirius Black, tu es un idiot doublé d'un des plus grands esprits mal tourné que je connaisse, soupira Lily…

-Salut, Lily, la salua Lupin qui passait avec une tasse de thé au citron à la main.

\- Bonjour ! Tu tombes bien j'ai aussi besoin de toi !

Remus la conduit jusqu'au salon, qui était étonnamment lumineux, pendant que Sirius allait se vêtir d'une façon plus décente. Assise sur un fauteuil, en face d'un canapé bordeaux, Lily Evans avait l'impression qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire.

\- Bon, Evans de mon cœur, tu devais nous demander quelque chose ?

\- Sirius, le réprimanda Remus, laisse la tranquille. Elle parlera quand elle se sentira prête.

Lily remercia Lupin d'un mouvement discret de la tête et se décida à commencer.

\- Alors, voilà, c'est à propos de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me connait suffisamment bien pour savoir que ma mère est fleuriste et qui sait que, par extension, je connais le langage des fleurs. En deuxième année, cette personne m'a offert des tulipes diaprées, pour me dire qu'elle trouvait que j'avais des jolis yeux parce que la veille, Potter, les avait comparés à la couleur d'une grenouille ou un truc comme ça.

\- La poésie de Cornedrue était à son apogée, soupira distraitement Black…

\- Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai gagné le prix de potions ? On m'a offert du sycomore ! Et pour l'épisode du lac des pétunias et des soucis ! Toute ma sixième année, des bouquets de fleur qui exprime l'attachement amoureux. Et pour finir cette année j'ai reçu du myrte ! Du myrte !

\- Evans, je sais que toutes tes amies sont parties en vacances mais en quoi pouvons- nous t'aider ?

\- Hier soir, je vous ai rejoint au bar. Ce n'était pas accidentel.

\- Ça, Lily, on s'en doutait, la rassura Lupin.

\- Il se peut… Je dis bien, il se peut que James Potter m'ai plus ou moins poussé à venir vous voir… Enfin le voir…

\- Ah, sacré Corny ! Mais plus on est de fou, plus… Attends, QUOI ?

Le voir comme dans : le-voir-parce-que-j'en-ai-envie-et-pas-parce-que-j'y-suis-forcée-d'une-certaine-manière ?

La jeune fille piqua un fard avant de se cacher la tête dans les mains.

\- Sirius, soupira Remus, laisse la tranquille.

S'adressant à Lily, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu voulais le voir, hier soir ?

\- Sur le quai, il m'a prise à part pour me parler. Et il m'a glissé une fleur dans la main avant de me dire de ne pas l'oublier et de me faire la bise de façon ambiguë. Et je suis quasiment sûre que les fleurs, c'est lui qui me les offre depuis tout ce temps, débita Lily le plus vite possible, la tête toujours dans les mains.

\- Et, l'encouragea à continuer Sirius…

\- Et il se peut que j'ai ressenti quelque chose.

\- Evans, ne me fait pas prier…

\- Bien ! J'ai ressenti quelque chose de très fort…

\- Et…

\- Et, quoi, Black ?

\- Et tu lui as dit hier soir, s'impatienta Black ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais le crétin congénital qui se trouve être ton meilleur ami m'a laissé seule comme une âme en peine dans la rue !

\- Mais dans l'absolu, si lui avait dit…

\- Black, tu m'emmerde ! Mais dans l'absolu si j'avais pu lui dire ce que je devais lui dire, je lui aurai dit.

\- Evans, je sens que je vais pleurer… Enfin !

\- Sirius, arrête de faire ta drama queen, le supplia Lupin…

\- Mais enfin, Lunard ! Elle l'aime, elle l'aime ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? Cinq ans ! Cinq ans à consoler James, à le conseiller et à, je l'admets, mourir de rire dès que Lily lui lançait à la figure une réplique cinglante. En sixième année, il était désespéré… Il a arrêté d'être arrogant, chiant et immature…Et ça a enfin payé !

\- Black, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de James…

\- Lily-Jolie, si je résume bien, James à de forte chance d'être la personne qui t'offre des fleurs depuis notre seconde année. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es amoureuse de cette personne. Et en plus, depuis l'année dernière, toute l'école a pu voir que vous vous êtes rapproché.

Lily rougit de nouveau et ne trouva rien à corriger dans la démonstration de Sirius.

\- Donc, Evans, j'ai raison ?

\- Oui.

-Oui, j'ai raison ou oui, tu es amoureuse de James Potter ?

\- Black, si je développe la réponse je risque de mourir de gêne. Et un cadavre dans ton salon risque de faire suspect.

Lupin pris la relève :

\- Vas lui parler, Lily, lui conseilla-t-il.

La jeune femme se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise mais au fond d'elle elle savait que parler à ces deux-là avait été une bonne idée.

\- Merci. Sincèrement.

\- On est là pour ça, Evans, lui répondit Sirius. Sans nous, Potter Junior n'existera pas…

\- Black ? La ferme !

Devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de James Potter, à Godric's Hollow, Lily se rappelait de ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour :

" Ma chérie, si un jour tu aimes quelqu'un, dit le. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, tu as bouleversé ma vie… Dit le. Fais des projets, donne toi un but, travaille pour l'atteindre… Mais de temps en temps, regarde autour de toi, regarde et profites-en. Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais… Demain tout sera peut-être fini… Tout est éphémère…"

Elle était une Gryffondor, et normalement, si le Choixpeau avait vu juste, elle avait en elle au moins une once de courage. À ce moment précis, tout son courage était sapé par son inexplicable, et pourtant omniprésente, peur. Elle dû se rappeler ce que McGonnagal avait dit aux septièmes années de sa maison : " Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la conviction que la peur n'est pas le plus important. "

La sorcière sourit en repensant au discours de l'enseignante de Métamorphose de la veille avant que tous les élèves ne partent pour la gare. Cette chère professeur McGonnagal… Elle allait lui manquer… Sauf si comme prévu, Lily entrait dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais rien n'était encore joué.

Se préparant mentalement à l'apparition de James, elle frappa à la porte, bloquant inconsciemment sa respiration et attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Soudain une voix derrière elle l'interpella, la faisant sursauter :

\- Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma porte ?

\- James, je… je, euh…

\- Tu…

Le jeune homme attendit avant de se résigner, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse :

\- Tu veux renter, demanda-t-il ?

\- Je… Oui, ce sera plus simple que de faire ça dehors.

Entrant dans l'antre de James Potter, Lily eut soudain l'impression de faire une énorme erreur. Et si Remus et Sirius s'étaient trompés ? Et si James se moquait d'elle depuis le début ? Et si… ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses lui donnaient le tournis.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

Cette question la tira de ses pensées et elle mit dix bonnes secondes à répondre.

\- Oui, du thé noir s'il te plait.

\- Earl Grey ? Lady Grey ? Russian Earl Grey ?

\- Du Lady Grey ce serait parfait, merci.

S'accoudant au bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger, elle se surprit à observer le jeune homme. Elle lui trouvait un charme fou avec ces lunettes à monture carré qu'il remontait constamment, ses yeux noisette qui brillaient d'un éclat de malice, ses cheveux incoiffables qu'il tentait d'arranger en passant sa main dedans et son adorable jean qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Peut-être un peu trop bien pour la santé mentale de la jeune fille. Sortant de sa rêverie avant d'en être tirée par l'objet de son désir, Lily décida d'observer l'habitat de cet être fascinant qu'était James Fleamont Potter. La cuisine était peinte en blanc, les meubles étaient de la même couleur, et le plan de travail était en granite. Au-dessus de l'évier, il y avait une étagère rempli de tasses de tout genre. Cet ensemble hétéroclite ne détonnait pas dans le décor, établissant un mystérieux équilibre dans la pièce. James déposa une tasse de thé brûlant devant l'observatrice et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Tu devrais boire tant que c'est chaud, lui dit-il avant de suivre son propre conseil.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce tandis que Lily cherchait désespérément un moyen de lancer la conversation et que James buvait son thé à petites gorgées.

\- Tu sais, James si je devais t'offrir des fleurs, je commencerais par un brin de noisetier. Pour te dire que je ne t'en veux plus. Quoique tu aies pu faire. Et que je veux me réconcilier avec toi.

\- Et bien, merci, j'imagine, lui répondit James.

\- Ensuite je t'offrirais du lierre. Parce que cette année, pour la première fois, je t'ai considéré comme un ami. Après ça aurait été de la menthe verte ou poivré. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à cela… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en dernier je t'aurais offert une orchidée blanche.

\- Lily… je crois que tu ne t'es pas remise de ta cuite d'hier. Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi, lui conseilla le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? Non, je vais très bien ! Je suis venue ici pour te parler en espérant que cette fois tu ne disparaisses pas je ne sais où et que tu m'écoute !

\- Et bien vas-y Evans, je suis toute ouïe.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça hier ? Sur le quai ? Et pourquoi tu m'as caché pendant cinq ans que c'était toi qui m'envoyais des fleurs ?

\- Parce que c'était ridicule, Lily, soyons réalistes, si tu l'avais su plus tôt que c'était moi ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Mais ça aurait tout changé, James ! En cinquième année, peut-être pas mais les autres années j'aurais compris que tes paroles n'était pas seulement des paroles jetées en l'air !

\- Et ? Tu te serais jetée dans mes bras comme dans un conte de fée ? Je ne crois pas, Evans, si tu avais su que c'était moi qui connaissais sur le bout des doigts le langage des fleurs, tu m'aurais jeté un Chauve-Furie inoubliable.

-James, supplia la jeune femme…

\- Lily, tu te fais des idées. Tu ne m'aime pas, et moi je suis un fou amoureux.

\- James…

\- Tu devrais partir, Lily. Et ne plus me parler pendant un petit bout de temps, le temps que j'oublie…

\- James Potter, tu vas me laisser parler maintenant ! hurla-t-elle. Un jour quelqu'un m'a appris quelque chose d'important. Et aujourd'hui je vais moi-même t'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Je t'aime. Et si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu lui dis. Même si tu as peur que ce ne soit pas la bonne chose. Même si tu as peur que cela cause des problèmes. Même si tu as peur que ça te gâche la vie, tu le dis, et tu le dis haut et fort. Donc je te le dis James Potter. Je t'aime, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter car apparemment je suis incapable de me passer de toi plus d'une demi-journée. Compris ?

Devant le discours de la sorcière, James resta sans voix.

\- Bien, reprit-elle. Maintenant, je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. T'en fais ce que tu veux. La balle est dans ton camp.

Le jeune homme ne répondant toujours pas, Lily tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas déposé un pied dehors, qu'elle sentit que quelque chose la retenait à l'intérieur. La dernière sensation que son cerveau pu enregistrer était celle des lèvres de James sur les siennes. Sensation tout à fait enivrante qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque James s'éloigna d'elle dans le but de respirer. Les poumons de la jeune femme aspiraient de grandes goulées d'air, tandis qu'elle observait son botaniste, dont elle connaissait enfin le visage.

\- Ne deviens jamais fleuriste, James. D'un point de vue esthétique, tes bouquets de fleurs sont absolument horribles…

\- Tu viens de recevoir le baiser le plus extraordinaire de ta vie et, toi, tu critique mes talents artistiques, plaisanta le jeune homme.

La jeune fille sourit et lui rétorqua :

\- Pour dire qu'il était extraordinaire, il en faudrait un autre, tu ne crois pas ?

James s'exécuta avec joie et ajouta, alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Lily :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas…

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous penser ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	3. Juniper

**Bonjour ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de FMN ! Pas de fleurs dans ce chapitre, mais une petite rencontre bien sympathique avec un personnage tout aussi sympathique. Bonne lecture !**

L'Ordre avait besoin d'eux. Une attaque de Mangemorts avait été signalée dans une petite impasse moldu dans le Devon à Exeter. Il était deux heures du matin et le froid mordait les joues de Lily. Quelle idée d'attaquer des gens en plein milieu du mois de Novembre à deux heures du matin ? Les Mangemorts manquaient cruellement de civilité. La jeune femme était accompagnée de Remus Lupin ce soir-là, et les renforts devaient les rejoindre sur place. D'après leur source qui se trouvait sur place, la bataille faisait rage entre les adeptes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et les sorciers locaux. Lord Voldemort aurait même fait le déplacement. Lily et Remus lancèrent des sortilèges repousse-moldu tout autour de la zone avant de s'élancer vers le champ de bataille. La jeune fille fut brièvement aveuglée par les éclairs de lumières qui jaillissaient des baguettes de ses opposants. Lançant des milliers de Stupéfix, d'Expelliarmus et de Reducto, la jeune femme ne sentait pas le danger, portée par l'adrénaline. Jusqu'au moment où elle lui fit face. Le plus grand mage noir de sa génération. Celui dont personne ne prononçait le nom. Il lui sourit, ses dents un peu trop blanches et pointues brillaient dans le noir, et ses yeux rouges reptiliens luisaient d'une joie malsaine. À ce moment précis, Lily eu l'impression que le moment était venu. Elle préférait ne pas se battre contre un sorcier qui avait accumulé tellement de magie noir en lui. Il la détruirait de toute façon. Jetant un regard derrière son opposant, elle vit Sirius qui venait de parer un sort de sa cousine, Bellatrix, et lui crier :

\- Allez ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Voldemort leva sa baguette et commença :

\- Avada Keda…

\- DEPRIMO, lança une voix près de Lily avant qu'une personne ne l'envoie à terre et qu'elle ait le temps de voir le sol s'effondrer sous Voldemort et se faire ensevelir sous les décombres car sa tête avait cogné le béton.

Evans se réveilla lorsqu'une odeur d'antiseptique vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit qu'une étendue blanche en face d'elle. Oh non, elle était à l'hôpital… Elle détestait les hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait de près ou de loin. La sorcière tenta de se lever, mais elle abandonna vite l'idée quand elle comprit que sa tête n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le reste de son corps.

\- Miss Perfection-en-chef, tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles, dit Sirius qui était apparemment à ses côtés !

Il était couvert de poussière et son bras gauche était en sang.

\- Sirius il faut te faire soigner.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, Evans. Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta tête. Le Médicomage m'as dit de te donner ça quand tu te réveilleras.

Il lui tendit une potion antidouleur qu'elle avala avec une grimace.

\- Où est James, demanda-t-elle ?

\- En train de parler avec ton médecin, je crois que tu ne lui as jamais fait aussi peur.

Lily eut un rire sans joie :

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais fait aussi peur… Mais devant Voldemort j'ai senti que me battre contre lui, directement, ne servirait à rien, que je me ferais écraser et que finalement la mort n'était pas une option si terrible à envisager.

\- Si Cornedrue n'était pas venu te sauver, tu serais morte et j'aurais été obligé de te ressusciter pour te tuer. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, Evans. Tu lui briserais le cœur… Et si tu lui brises le cœur, il en mourrait…

\- J'arrête les missions suicide, promis.

\- Bien…Bon, moi je dois aller voir les autres. James ne va pas tarder. Je vous laisse ensemble. Entre tourteaux…

Lily n'eut pas la force de le faire taire en lui envoyant un oreiller ou une réplique cinglante. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'arrivée de James Potter. Les souvenirs de l'attaque lui revinrent en tête. Elle revoyait Voldemort devant elle levant sa baguette, se préparant à la tuer et se sentit de nouveau tomber, poussée par James. Il avait utilisé un simple sortilège qu'on apprenait en deuxième année. Morgane, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé… Maintenant les raison qu'elle s'était données semblaient d'une bêtise incommensurable. Bien sûr que ça valait le coup de se battre, de vaincre la dictature que Voldemort avait presque réussi à instaurer. En tant que né-moldu, elle devait se battre pour que sa magie soit reconnue, apprécier par ses pairs. En parlant de pairs… Comment allai-t-elle justifier son absence du jour à son patron ? Son patron qui menaçait de la virer…

Quand la guerre serrait finie, elle aurait besoin d'un travail. Et son travail, elle l'adorait. Elle était potionniste chez un des apothicaires du chemin de Traverse et elle gagnait correctement sa vie. Assez bien pour payer son loyer, du moins. Lily avait décidé de garder un pied-à-terre dans Londres, au cas où elle finirait tard où serait trop fatiguée pour transplaner. Elle préférait rentrer le soir à Godric's Hollow, chez James, pour entre autre se blottir dans ses bras et s'endormir contre lui. La vie paraissait si simple comme ça. Elle rentrait chez elle le soir pour être au côté de la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais il y avait Voldemort et toute sa clique de vielles familles nobles constipées… Ça devait faire trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu James plus de dix minutes. Il commençait à lui manquer terriblement. Lily entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'installer sur la chaise que Sirius occupait plus tôt. Cette personne lui pris la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit James. Il lui sourit et pressa doucement sa main comme pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

\- Salut, murmura Lily.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

Ils replongèrent dans un silence heureux, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux pour ne les ouvrir que quelques heures plus tard.

Quand Lily émergea d'un sommeil réparateur, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait être près de midi. Elle tourna la tête et pu apercevoir James, qui ronflait presque sans bruit sur la chaise où il s'était assis plus tôt ce matin.

\- James, appela-t-elle. James ! James Potter !

\- Quoi ? J'suis en retard pour le cours de Binns ?

\- Ça va faire cinq mois qu'on est plus à Poudlard, James…

\- Lily ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu…

\- Calme-toi ! l'interrompit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est bon je me calme…

Il se rapprocha du lit de Lily et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il après s'être relevé.

\- Bonjour…

\- Bon j'imagine que maintenant tu veux savoir quand tu sortiras de cet hôpital ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, peut-être un peu trop vigoureusement compte tenu de son évanouissement de la veille.

\- Tu peux sortir d'ici dans deux heures, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

La jeune femme sourit et voulu le remercier :

\- James ? Merci, pour hier soir. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je…

\- N'en parlons pas pour l'instant, lui répondit-il.

\- D'accord…

Ils avaient pris le réseau des cheminées, les médecins ayant considérés Lily trop faible pour transplanner. La suie les aveuglait et la poussière les fit tousser. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le plus de contact possible.

James pris en premier la parole :

\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais…

\- Je sais, Sirius me l'a dit, hier soir, lui répondit Lily.

\- Pourquoi, tu n'as rien fait ?

\- La peur ? tenta la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais moi aussi j'ai parlé à Patmol…

\- Pourquoi il peut pas tenir sa langue, celui-là ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il faut se battre, Lily ! Pour que notre futur, pour que le monde soit plus sûr, pour que…

\- James, calme-toi ! Hier j'ai fait une énorme connerie, je l'ai très bien compris ! Oui, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose mais j'ai pas pu…

\- Lily…

\- James, mima-t-elle…

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille soupira :

\- Bon, si je promets de ne pas recommencer, on oublie ?

\- Mais comment veux-tu oublier ça, Evans ? T'as failli mourir ! Mourir comme dans ne plus jamais vivre ! Comment veux-tu que moi j'oublie ça ? Merde, Lily, pense à tes parents, à ta sœur, à tes amis, à moi… Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, sous prétexte que mourir c'est plus simple que se battre ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner parce que moi, je t'aime ! Et oui, c'est terriblement égoïste de ma part de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité.

\- James… Arrête ! Bien sûr que je veux me battre… Et moi aussi je t'aime… Mais hier j'ai fait un blocage devant Tu-sais-qui et… Et c'est tout.

\- Sûre ?

\- Certaine, le rassura-t-elle…

 **Et oui, première rencontre avec Tonton Voldy ! En espérant que cela vous ai plut ! Groumph**


	4. Twelve red roses

**Voici la suite de FMN. en éspérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

"Look at me me now, will I ever learn ? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control. There a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything… Mamma mia, here I go again… My, my, how can I resist ya ? Mamma mia does it show again ? Just how much I've missed ya… "

La célèbre chanson d'ABBA s'élevait du poste de radio que Lily avait placé de force dans la cuisine qu'elle partageait avec James. En ce moment même, la jeune femme se déhanchait tout en se préparant du thé. Farfouillant dans les placards à la recherche du mélange parfait, elle trouva LE thé, un parfait accord entre les notes de bergamote, de gingembre et de cannelle.

" Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted…"

Elle sentit quelque chose la saisir par la taille, elle se retourna donc en hurlant et en dégainant sa baguette :

\- Ne jamais, jamais surprendre une sorcière par derrière ! Stupéf… James !

\- Lil's ! Surprise !

\- NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! cria-t-elle. J'ai faillis te…

Le jeune homme sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet de douze roses. Douze roses. Toutes d'un même rouge passion. Douze roses rouges… Oh non. Oh non ! Oh non, non, non ! Soit James avait raté la partie "demande en mariage" du langage des fleurs, soit il en était parfaitement conscient. Et ça Lily ne l'avait pas vraiment envisagé. Avec la guerre, et tous les tracas du quotidien… Merlin, hier, ils s'étaient disputés parce qu'il n'y avait plus de lait et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait sortir pour en acheter ! Ils n'avaient même pas dix-neuf ans ! Ce n'était que des adolescents !

Lily plaqua un faux sourire, qu'elle espérait convainquant, sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

\- Oh, James ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci !

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'éclipser… Le lait… Merlin, merci !

\- Je les mets dans un vase et je vais acheter du lait. Tu sais, hier on en avait plus, et…

\- Lily, t'es consciente que t'es en pyjamas ?

\- Euh… J'allais me rhabiller. Mais avant je me suis préparé du thé et… Enfin, bref. J'y vais.

Se préparant le plus vite possible pour éviter une éventuelle demande en mariage inopinée, Lily sortit en trombe dans le froid mordant de la fin d'après-midi de Décembre. Maudissant la fin de l'automne qui avait amené une fine couche de neige à Godric's Hollow, Lily se rendit presque en courant dans la petite épicerie moldue qui se trouvait entre le pub du coin et le bureau de poste. M. Jones la salua en souriant. Il aimait bien ce petit couple qui passait souvent devant son magasin. Ils étaient toujours très polis et bien qu'un peu étrange, absolument adorable. Il sursauta quand la jeune fille lâcha sur le comptoir ses deux packs de laits, de six bouteilles de lait. Elle le paya et repartit sans lâcher son habituel sourire. Pressant le pas, Lily décida de prendre un raccourci. Au lieu de passer par la grande rue et de continuer un petit kilomètre pour arriver chez elle, elle prendrait la première rue à gauche, qui n'était pas très connu des locaux, mais qui permettait d'arriver plus rapidement sur Great Pine Street. Elle s'engagea donc dans la ruelle minuscule, avant de tourner dans une ruelle semblable qui mènerait elle-même à une autre ruelle qui donnait derrière son appartement. Elle n'aurais plus qu'a passé par la porte de la cuisine. Continuant son chemin le plus normalement du monde, la sorcière fut surprise lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Ben alors, Evans, on ne fait plus attention où on marche ? Ce n'est pas très poli tout ça, sourit cruellement la toute nouvelle Madame Lestrange…

\- Bellatrix ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, ironisa Lily ! Oh, quelle gentille attention ! Tu as amené tes petits copains ! Alors si je devine bien, on a : Rowle, Mulciber, Avery, Malfoy et en dernier, Rogue…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer, Evans…

Elle vit son opposante relever sa manche et appuyer sur son avant-bras.

\- Voilà… Maintenant, j'ai approximativement six minutes pour m'amuser un peu avec toi, avant que le maître n'arrive… Prépare- toi à souffrir…

Lily chercha discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche, ayant lâché ses packs de lait, avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la cuisine. En levant les yeux, elle put voir James qui semblait préparer le diner. Mais Merlin, ses lunettes étaient-elles si inutiles ? Il fallait à présent qu'elle gagne du temps… Avec un peu de chance, son compagnon entendrait la conversation qui se tenait dehors et aurait la merveilleuse idée de lever la tête… À moins qu'il ne soit aussi sourd en plus de complétement myope…

\- Je me demandais juste un truc…

\- Tais-toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, lui répondit Malfoy !

\- Pourquoi vous nous haïssez ? Parce qu'on ne vous a rien fait. Strictement rien… Donnez-moi une seule raison valable pour vouloir la disparition des nés-moldus. Parce que, en soit, on n'a rien fait de mal…

\- Mensonge, hurla Bellatrix ! Vous volez la magie ! La magie d'anciennes familles de sorcier au sang pur !

\- Et explique-moi comment c'est possible de voler de la magie, Lestrange ?

\- Vous volez les baguettes de sorciers au sang pur et…

\- Dis-moi, Lestrange, à quel point Voldemort à réussit à te rendre idiote ? Tu sais aussi bien que la baguette choisi son sorcier et non l'inverse. Tu sais aussi qu'il est impossible de voler la magie de quelqu'un, sinon crois-moi certain moldus l'auraient déjà fait… Et, aujourd'hui, une née-moldue va t'apprendre quelque chose… Ce que fait Voldemort ça s'appelle de l'endoctrinement, et les moldus l'utilisent depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Libre à toi de te faire gentiment laver le cerveau par un sang-mêlé… Ah, oui… Ça non plus tu ne le sais pas… Ton cher Voldemort n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire sang-mêlé. Donc si tu veux rétablir la pureté du sang, commence par l'intérieur de ton petit cercle d'ami, d'accord ?

Son opposante ne répondit pas tout de suite, et regarda Lily avec de grands yeux étonnés, avant de se reprendre :

\- Tu mens, comme tous les gens de ton espèce tu mens ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter le maître… Tu vas le payer, Evans…

La Mangemort leva bien haut sa baguette et se prépara à lancer un sortilège Doloris quand Lily lui écrasa son poing sur le visage. On entendit un craquement et Lily, victorieuse, se saisit de la baguette de son opposante.

\- CONFRINGO, hurla Lily visant une poubelle placée à côté du groupe de Mangemorts !

Celle-ci explosa en gerbes enflammées, blessant au passage Malfoy et Avery. Lily lança un sort de protection autour d'elle et attendit que la bataille commence. Entra dans son champ de vision, Frank Longdubat ainsi que sa compagne Alice. L'Ordre avait été prévenu ! Ce qui voulait dire que…

\- Lily !

\- James ? Mais…

\- Je tiens à te rappeler que je ne suis pas aveugle… J'ai contacté l'Ordre dès que je t'ai vue. Et tiens, t'as oublié ça dans la cuisine, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette de saule.

\- James, merci…

\- De rien, Lil's… D'ailleurs, très jolie droite, lui dit-il avec un sourire !

\- J'ai toujours su que j'avais un avenir dans la boxe, plaisanta-t-elle…

Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés et la jeune fille dût en éviter quelques-uns. Soudain un bruit étrange de bouchon qui saute fit s'arrêter les combattants, qui eurent la surprise de voir Voldemort, fraichement arrivé, se tenir debout au milieu de la bataille, telle une ombre noire et menaçante. Survolant du regard ses troupes plus que diminuées, il poussa un soupire de déception :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une malheureuse bande d'incapables… Je vais donc devoir m'occuper de ces personnes moi-même… Dommage, Bellatrix… Je t'aurais laissée t'amuser aujourd'hui…

Lily regarda James et Alice, qui se situaient à sa gauche et soudain, une idée lui vint de nulle part. Une idée folle et complétement risquée pour tout le monde. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer… Face à la mort en personne, toutes les idées que l'on peut avoir sont folles et dangereuses… Et Lily n'avait pas réussi à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres la dernière fois… Si son plan ratait, elle le considérerait comme son chant du cygne, son dernier moyen d'agir en Gryffondor. Même si son courage pouvait sembler tout à fait stupide, elle était déterminée. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour moucher enfin Voldemort et ses sbires.

\- Je veux être des vôtres…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : je veux être des vôtres. Je veux devenir Mangemort.

James la regardait avec des yeux ronds n'ayant apparemment pas encore compris son plan machiavélique.

\- Toi, une sang-de-bourbe, veux devenir Mangemort ? demanda Voldemort, moqueur.

\- Oui… Je dois être une des sorcières les plus talentueuses de toute ma génération… Je suis un petit prodige en potions, Rogue vous confirmera que contrairement au sien, mon Véritaserum ne fait pas sortir du nez de son utilisateur des bulles de savons roses… En Enchantement, je peux réaliser les sortilèges les plus difficiles… Je peux être, par définition, votre meilleur atout. Je connais chaque point faible de chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis définitivement imbattable. Demandez à Lestrange, elle vous le confirmera, bluffa-t-elle…

\- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi pour une jeune femme d'à peine 18 ans.

\- Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi-même. Et il n'y a que ma réussite qui compte. Et votre camp semble le gagnant…

\- Tu es très ambitieuse… C'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie… Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Demandez à Rogue. Je suis une personne de terrain. Je déteste être mise sur la touche…

\- Mais j'y vois clair dans ton plan.

\- Quel plan ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux te jouer du Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend à fermer ton esprit, dit Voldemort.

La jeune sorcière regarda son opposant dans les yeux avant de s'approcher de lui :

\- Mon esprit est parfaitement clôt. Par exemple, vous ne savez pas quelle sera ma prochaine action…

\- Tu vas essayer, sans y arriver de m'envoyer un maléfice du saucisson.

-Ça c'est ce que j'ai réussi à vous faire croire, dit-elle avant de lever sa baguette et de lancer un Expedimenta qui envoya le mage noir dans les airs, laissant suffisamment de temps aux alliés de Lily d'attaquer.

Le rang de Mangemorts qui se trouvait derrière le Seigneur des Ténébres n'eut le temps que de lancer des charmes du bouclier avant que les sorts qu'envoyaient les membres de l'Ordre ne les touches. Lily sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et la tirer vers ses compagnons d'armes. Leurs opposant transplannaient les uns après les autres et Bellatrix fut la dernière à disparaitre emportant dans son sillage son maitre vénéré qui commençais à se libérer de son maléfice.

Les membres de l'Ordre, se regardèrent tous avec un immense soulagement et Alice vint prendre Lily dans ses bras :

\- Tu nous fais peur tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. James avait l'air terrifié, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai agis un peu stupidement sur le coup, non ?

\- Peut-être… Mais ça en valait la peine.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers James. Il était en train de parler avec Frank. Elle s'approcha et attendit qu'ils finissent de discuter pour pouvoir enlacer James. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec toute la force dont il était capable.

\- T'as failli me convaincre, tu sais.

\- C'était le but. Il fallait que je sois crédible. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre une personne. À part Voldemort, bien sûr…

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Severus… Il me connait depuis toujours… Mais il n'a rien dit. Tu sais, James, je suis persuadée qu'au fond, il est de notre côté. Mais la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui… Pour moi, il restera le petit garçon touchant qui m'a appris que j'étais…

James la fit taire d'un baiser. Lily protesta :

\- Hey ! Je n'avais pas fini !

\- Je sais … Mais si tu continues, je vais croire que tu le préfères à moi…

\- T'es qu'un idiot arrogant, Potter…

\- Et toi, une pimbêche prétentieuse…

\- Je te déteste…

\- Ne te ment pas à toi-même, Evans. Tout le monde sait que tu es folle de moi…

Lily sourit. Cet échange puéril lui avait fait du bien.

\- Tu as raison. Je t'aime…

\- Et moi, je t'aime aussi. Ne l'oublie pas…

Soudain, une pensée tenace vient s'infiltrer dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Le bouquet. De douze roses. S'il lui demandait, elle répondrait quoi ? Parce que c'était une folie de se marier si jeune. Mais elle l'aimait. Et pas de façon éphémère. Non, elle l'aimait de façon éternelle. Il était son âme sœur, sa moitié, son meilleur ami et bien d'autres choses. Et ne plus être avec lui serait absolument insurmontable. Il y a quelques semaines, elle avait découvert que leurs patronus se complétaient. Il était son cerf et elle était sa biche. À jamais. S'il demandait en mariage, elle dirait oui.

\- À propos, Lily, il se peut qu'on ait un petit souci, commença James…

\- T'as introduit une armée de Niffleurs dans Gringotts ?

\- Non… Quoique ça pourrait être une excellente idée. Il se peut que Voldemort soit au courant de la localisation de notre logement et…

\- Utilise le sortilège de Fidelitas.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Oui mais quoi ? Je peux être le gardien du secret, ou toi, ou Alice, ou Sirius, ou n'importe qui en qui on puisse avoir confiance.

James se résolut donc à devenir le gardien du secret de la location de son propre appartement.

* * *

 **Voilà ! c'était la deuxième apparition de Voldemort. Il est un peu crédule, non ? Enfin, j'avais envie de le tourner un peu en ridicule... Oups !**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! A bientôt ! Groumph**


	5. A single white rose

**Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de FMN !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à pars la trame de cette histoire.**

* * *

Assis dans leur salon, James et Lily regardaient un film. Plus précisément, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Les cassettes vidéo venaient de faire leur apparition et la jeune fille avait décidé d'en acheter, avec le lecteur qui allait avec, pour faire la culture moldue de son compagnon. Elle avait donc commencé par son film préféré. Quoi de mieux qu'une comédie musicale horrifique un soir de décembre, le tout accompagné de thé, de popcorn et de chocolats ? Rien ! Quoique la même chose avec l'option "les bras de son petit ami autour de soi" serait peut-être encore mieux… Lily adorait ce film. Elle l'adorait vraiment. Et en plus, elle le regardait avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. En deux mots, c'était une soirée parfaite… Enfin presque, si la jeune femme était honnête avec elle-même. Parce que James n'avait pas parlé une seule fois du bouquet. Elle savait juste qu'il le remplaçait tous les matins par un bouquet de roses semblables. Et si cela continuait, elle deviendrait folle… Il voulait l'épouser, oui ou non ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit… De toute façon son moment favori allait commencer… Lorsque le refrain retentit, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le fredonner :

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, Creature of the night… "

James la regarda surpris, avant d'ajouter :

\- Merlin, Evans… Je ne te pensais pas si…

\- Si quoi, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix ?

\- Si scandaleuse…

\- Et ça t'étonne ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable, pourtant.

\- Mais je suis ouvert à toutes démonstrations spontanées de tes talents. Mais après la fin du film… Je veux connaitre absolument la fin de l'histoire…

La jeune fille fut prise d'un fou rire interminable qui lui fit rater la fin du film.

Le générique de fin défilait alors sur l'écran, Lily en profita pour ranger la nourriture et toutes les autres petites choses qui peuplaient la table basse.

James s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Lily ?

\- James, répondit-elle ?

\- Je me demandais si…

\- Si, s'impatienta-t-elle ?

La sorcière sentit les bras de James la lâcher et se retourna, repoussant les quelques mèches de cheveux roux qui lui bloquais la vue. Elle vit James agenouillé qui avait dans la main un solitaire en diamant monté sur un anneau en or blanc.

\- James ? Tu es en train de…

\- Oui…

\- Donc tu me demande en mariage ? Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Je t'en prie. Il me semble que tu as une question à poser, non ?

\- Lily Violet Evans, veux-tu m'épouser et vivre tout le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de lui donner sa réponse :

\- Je veux t'épouser. Et vivre pour toujours avec toi.

James rayonnait de bonheur quand il l'embrassa.

\- Bon, maintenant j'ai une démonstration de mes talents à vous faire, il me semble, Monsieur Potter…

\- Mais avec plaisir, futur Madame Potter !

Lily trouvait la chaleur de la fin août écrasante. La jeune femme s'épongea le front en pestant contre la merveilleuse idée qu'elle avait eu en décembre de l'année dernière. En ce merveilleux, et incandescent, jour de son mariage elle commençait à regretter le choix de la date… Si elle regardait par la fenêtre de leur nouveau cottage de Godric's Hollow, elle pouvait voir la campagne anglaise où aurait lieu la cérémonie et la brume de chaleur qui s'élevait du sol. Ce n'était pas vivable une telle chaleur en milieu de matinée ! La futur mariée se perdit dans ses pensées et attendit encore un peu avant de se positionner devant le miroir. Elle se détailla. Ses cheveux roux n'étaient pas coiffés mais ramenés en arrière par une tresse brouillonne, son visage avait le teint du saut du lit et ses yeux verts manquaient cruellement de leur éclat habituel. Et il fallait arranger tout ça en moins de deux heures et après elle…

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Lily, dit Sirius à travers la porte ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Vas t'en Black, je n'ai pas la tête à entendre tes bêtises ! Il fait trop chaud pour ça !

\- C'est de la part de Cornedrue. Tu sais le mec que…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily avait déjà ouvert sa porte. Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleur.

\- De la part de James, je disais…

\- J'avais compris, merci. À tout à l'heure, Black !

\- Tu me reconnaîtras facilement Evans ! Je serais l'homme en costume devant l'autel !

\- Et moi la fille en blanc ! Mais j'épouse ton meilleur ami…

\- Je savais que les lunettes m'auraient rendu encore plus attirant… Tant pis pour moi…

\- Allez, vas t'en Sirius, tu vas me mettre en retard.

\- Bye bye future-Potter !

Lily ferma la porte et sourit. Au moins Sirius avait réussi à la faire rire avant qu'elle ne passe à la partie moins amusante de la préparation. Soit la partie maquillage et coiffure. Que de joie à cette perspective… Regardant la gerbe de fleur, Lily pu reconnaitre de l'anagallis, des gerberas et une seule et unique rose blanche. Son futur mari était définitivement un intenable romantique. En souriant, elle s'attela à la réalisation de sa coiffure.

La pièce surchauffait depuis que les demoiselles d'honneur étaient arrivées.

Marlène semblait sauter sur place tant elle était excitée, et hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que sa meilleure amie était parfaite, qu'elle épousait l'homme parfait et que l'ancien appartement de Lily à Victoria était magnifique et très confortable. Evans avait enfin réussit à se séparer de son ancien logis en le vendant à un prix très avantageux à McKinnon.

\- Calme-toi, McKinnon ! Tu m'épuises ! lui lança Dorcas.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Lily se marrie ! Aujourd'hui ! Avec James !

\- On était au courant, merci… Maintenant je comprends ce que Sirius et toi faites ensemble, ajouta à mi-voix Dorcas…

\- Alors déjà, Sirius et moi on n'est pas ensemble, et…

\- Vous sortez ensemble, vous habitez quasiment ensemble, vous n'avez pas d'autre partenaires depuis la sixième année à Poudlard, vous êtes jaloux quand l'autre parle à une personne du sexe opposé mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Bien sûr, ironisa Lily…

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, s'entêta Marlène ! Il est trop…

\- Trop quoi ? Insupportable, con, immature, charmant, drôle, gentil ? demanda Dorcas. C'est bizarre j'ai le souvenir de Lily qui décrivait un autre maraudeur comme ça… Et regarde aujourd'hui, les deux tourtereaux infernaux vont convoler en juste noces.

\- La ferme, Meadowes, râla McKinnon !

\- Si on peut plus rigoler, continua Dorcas avant de recevoir un regard assassin de la part de l'autre demoiselle d'honneur.

Lily sourit devant l'attitude enfantine de ses deux amies, se disant qu'un peu de légèreté était la bienvenue en ces temps sombres.

La main dans celle de James, Lily descendit l'allée qui l'avait précédemment conduit devant le mage marieur. Elle était désormais Madame Lily Evans-Potter et ce qu'elle avait murmuré à son mari avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sonnait définitivement très cliché mais était définitivement vrai, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie…

Remus fit disparaitre les chaises, qui se regroupèrent autour de tables rondes, dégageant ainsi la piste de danse. James attira Lily dans ses bras et l'entraina d'abord dans une valse, puis dans un slow langoureux. La jeune femme posa la tête contre l'épaule de son mari et se laissa guider par la musique. Elle aperçut dans son champ de vision Marlène et Sirius assis à la même table qui semblait en pleine dispute.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont vraiment être ensemble ces deux-là, demanda-t-elle à son mari ?

\- Ils sont compliqués tu sais… Mais je pense qu'ils s'aiment mais que pour une raison obscure ils en doutent, soupira-t-il…

\- Ils devraient se le dire avec des fleurs, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est une méthode qui a très bien marché avec toi…

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin de Forget-me-not ! En espérant que cette histoire vous ai plu ! Groumph**


End file.
